


Stannis Baratheon, The One True King

by GoTbbTwdBs



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoTbbTwdBs/pseuds/GoTbbTwdBs
Summary: What happens after Stannis arrives in Winterfell and defeats the Boltons.





	

He finally learned his name. Yes, his name is Bastard, not Ramsey. Finally he is learning his name. They called him his name as they brought him and Roose before the red woman to be sacrificed to R’hollor. Once Stannis’ forces defeated the Boltons’, Stannis’ men who still kept their faith in the Red God wanted to burn Ramsey alive for his faith in the Old Gods. The Northmen wanted to do the same, not for his faith, but for what he did to the Starks and to Winterfell.  
  
After Stannis had rid himself of the Boltons and the most powerful lords that supported them, he gathered all of the remaining northern lords in the Great Hall so that they could swear fealty to him as their king and had his maester send ravens to all of the lords who were not in Winterfell. The letter read:  
  
Winterfell has been taken from the treasonous lords who sought to defy my reign. The Boltons are dead along with those who helped them in their treason. The North has pledged fealty to its rightful king; any lord who does not come to Winterfell to do the same will be deemed a traitor to the Realm and will be killed along with the Lannisters, Tyrells, and all the other traitors in King’s Landing.  
  
From the one true king, Stannis of House Baratheon, the First of his name, King of the Andals, and the First Men,  
Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm,  
  
After the lords had finished pledging their fealty to him as their king, Stannis summoned Lord Manderly to the Starks’ solar to discuss who would rule in Winterfell after Stannis left. Asha demanded that she be allowed to join them and King Stannis allowed it. Theon, not wanting to be alone in the castle where he had so many bad memories, went with her. Stannis began by saying, “Without any of the Starks left to rule in Winterfell, I need a strong lord, respected by the Northmen, to maintain order here when we ride to the South. I believe that should be you, my lord. You proved yourself loyal when you betrayed the Freys in the Battle of Ice and you have the men to hold Winterfell.”  
  
“Thank you, Your Grace, but I had someone else in mind.”  
  
“Who?"  
  
“Rickon Stark. We believe that he is hiding on Skagos. When your Hand, Ser Davos, came to White Harbor, I sent him there to find the boy. If he had any luck, he should be on his way to Winterfell with Eddard Stark’s trueborn son.”  
  
“He was killed by the Ironborn when they took Winterfell, when Theon slaughtered his own people,” as he said this he shot a disgusted look at Theon.  
  
“No, Your Grace. I only pretended to kill the Starks. They escaped and I killed two other boys and no one knew the difference.”  
  
“You see,” Said Lord Manderly, “If we bring Eddard Stark’s son here and have him pledge fealty to you, the North will rally behind you.”


End file.
